


Choke, Swallow, Turn

by Damien, Harlow (Damien)



Series: /r/nosleep fanfics [2]
Category: Working at an Amusement Park - Girl_from_the_crypt
Genre: A scenic detour from canon, BDSM, Bondage, Breathplay, Choking, Dom Cowboy | Warin (Working at an Amusement Park), F/M, Face-Fucking, Gratuitous Smut, I'm laughing at myself for calling a cryptid's cock a monster dong, Naked Female Clothed Male, Painplay, Rope Bondage, Sub Leah (Working at an Amusement Park), Warin is way too proud of his monster dong, why do I always write enthusiastic dubcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:08:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23613556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Damien/pseuds/Damien, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Damien/pseuds/Harlow
Summary: The cowboy had a plan, choke her, spit in her mouth, turn her from a human into something he could keep forever. It derailed a bit when her reaction wasn't quite what he expected.
Relationships: Cowboy | Warin/Leah (Working at an Amusement Park)
Series: /r/nosleep fanfics [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1699717
Comments: 10
Kudos: 33





	Choke, Swallow, Turn

The cowboy shoved me hard, his eyes wide in shock as he noticed the locket on my wrist almost touching his. I stumbled, my head bouncing painfully off the wall. I let out a bit of a squawk, mostly from being startled. He moved quickly, inhumanly, and crossed the distance as I stood, stunned.

His fingers dug into my forearm, just above the elbow, and pinned my arm there. His other hand wrapped around my throat, and he gave me a little smirk. I bit my lip, eyes closed to slits, and watched his face. He squeezed, and some automatic reaction kicked in. I think he expected me to be scared, terrified, horrified at this, but the stupid, horny, monkey part of my brain decided to moan. Not something I could hide with a cough, but a full-on moan.

He raised an eyebrow, changing the angle he held my throat at, and squeezed again. It had a similar effect at first, until he stepped close, his chest so firmly pressed to mine I could feel my tits being squished. If I had any conscious mind, I’d have clobbered him right then, pressed the locket to him until he fled, but instead, my higher faculties took a vacation and I moaned out, “Oh fuck, choke me, Daddy!”

Both of his eyebrows shot up, somewhat surprised by the reaction, a slightly sadistic grin unfurling. He moved back, releasing my arm, and grabbed my right wrist instead. He pressed it to my left, and I only realized I was removing the loops of the necklace when it fell to the floor.

If he could speak, I could tell by his expression that he’d be cooing something like “good girl” into my ear. Instead, he slid his free hand from my wrist up, stopping at my shoulder. He leaned close, pressing my chest into his, and I felt his breath puff on my ear as he let out a deep chuckle. Not the kind of laugh that would’ve made me giggle along before this, but the kind I’ve grown to associate with Doms that like to push the edges of boundaries and the tone that shoots straight to my panties.

He tilted my chin with his right hand, sliding the other from my throat down, across the side of my breast, and settled it on the curve of my hip. He pressed a line of kisses up my neck, up my jaw line, and I squirmed a little. When he nipped my neck, though, I stopped thinking about anything else. I heard footsteps coming, and so did the cowboy. He squeezed my throat in warning, then grabbed my forearm, yanking me out a back door. I struggled to keep pace, him being the better part of a foot taller made me have to run. He took me through some back paths and alleyways I only knew of from the map.

We crossed from his section into mine, and he shoved open the door to one of the other funhouses, this one more of a school design. The Demon High aesthetic wasn’t my favorite, but when he slammed my back against the door and slid a thigh between mine, I definitely wasn’t thinking about the decor. The door made a satisfying click as he locked it, and he dropped his hat on the secretary’s desk in the entrance. He pulled the neck of my shirt down, showing my collarbone, and he bit gently, listening to my breathing quicken. He sucked on the skin hard enough to leave a mark, and I squirmed, only managing to grind against the thigh between mine.

I could feel the laugh more than hear it, and the rasp of his stubble against my neck and shoulder was distracting. He left a few more hickeys on his way up, taking my focus. I felt a tug at my pants, then a pop as he undid the button, unzipping them in the same fluid motion. “Hey,” I started, cut off when he gave me a disappointed look and slid his hand from my chin back to my throat. He squeezed, and my protests died immediately.

He stepped back, removing his thigh from between mine, and held me up just by my throat. He slid my pants down, stopping with them at my knees. He watched my face for a moment, then let go. He undid my shoes, a surprisingly tender action, then yanked them off. He tossed them aside, stepping on my pants with his boot to get me to step out without bending. I did, my chest heaving. He slid his hands up my sides, lifting my shirt. His eyes traced the line of skin being revealed, and he stopped with it just over my chest. He gave me a warning look, then steppe back, taking in the way I looked, like a perfect sub.

He grabbed my hips hard, pulling me to him as he stepped closer. He slid his hands up my sides slowly, so slowly, and I stared into his eyes. He wasn’t looking at my face, though, his smirk intensifying as my nipples hardened in anticipation. He cupped my breasts, squeezing them a little roughly. When I moaned, he let go, grabbing my shirt instead and yanked it off. He took my arms, folding them behind my back. I held my elbows, always a good sub.

He stood behind me, using my arms to direct me to the next room. I stumbled slightly in front of the desk. Normally there would be actors in here, playing out a scene of a demon teaching some kind of torture, but it was empty for us. He walked me to the frame, thankfully highly adjustable. He slid the wrist restraints down, locking them lower. I stood still, shivering with anticipation. He spun me around, undoing my bra with a single quick pinch, then manhandled me, stripping me completely as though it was an annoying interruption.

He wrapped the cuffs around my wrists, my back against the cold metal. He cuffed my ankles as well, checking the fit and ignoring my fidgeting.

He moved behind me, then I suddenly felt my center of gravity change, flipping onto my back. I braced, my body tensing through the movement like I didn’t know I was restrained. I tipped my head back onto the headrest, trying to watch him step around me. He had picked up something from the wall, and it was obvious when he moved, the lines of pain blooming as he struck me. The whip, a cat o’ nine tails judging by the spread, hit me one more time, then he stopped. He rubbed at the marks, considering them, then shook his head. He stepped away, seemingly picking up and setting down different tools while humming to himself. He swished something through the air, satisfied with it enough to use it next.

He stepped up to a spot I couldn’t see him at without really trying, and I felt the chilly tip of the crop draw a line down from my chest to my stomach. It slapped down hard, and I arched my back, a tiny gasp the only sound he got. He walked around me, dragging the crop and occasionally actually using it. He dragged the tip over my nipples, then slapped it down on them. I arched my back again, barely aware of doing it, then relaxed when he put his cold hand on my sternum.

He spent ages with the crop, seemingly very pleased by how I squirmed and gasped at each impact. He could’ve spent two hours or two minutes, my ability to tell time completely gone as the pain, just a hair past what I’d normally ask for, slipped me out of my mind and into the moment. I heard him drop the crop, then he stroked my cheek.

His hands roamed over my body and the marks he made, occasionally pressing at them to see how I reacted. He stepped away, the sound of his belt and pants being undone loud in the silent room. He adjusted the rack, flipping down my headrest and lowering me. Before I could tip my head bak, he was already using his fingers to force open my mouth. I licked at his fingers, tipping my head back when he wanted me to. I left my mouth open and stuck my tongue out. He stroked my cheek, moving in front of me. He opened my mouth more, giving me a prideful chuckle. I felt his fingertips on my lips as he slid his cock in, then he walked them down to my chest. I swallowed as he tweaked my nipples, earning an affectionate stroke on my upper arm. I wanted to have his whole cock, and I strained at my cuffs to get even a centimeter closer.

I only stopped straining when he pushed on my chest, pinning me down. When I let go of the tension in my body, he finally thrusted into my mouth all the way. I choked a little, not used to something quite as big in my throat. He held there, waiting for me to start to struggle again before he slid all the way out, letting me gasp in a breath before ramming back in.

I closed my eyes, focusing on pushing down the need to breathe and being as good as I could be. I wanted him pleased with me, and pleased by me. Saliva ran down from my mouth, and I could feel the effects of having my head tipped completely upside down, but the little grunts and groans the cowboy let out made it feel worth it.

His hands went back to rubbing over me and pressing on marks he’d left. I had to struggle to stay still, and he seemed to enjoy it. I couldn’t imagine anyone else submitting to him, letting him cut off their breath until they could feel it burning all through their body, but he was perfectly in tune with me. Every time I started to feel like I’d never breathe again, my lungs on fire, he gave me the chance. I had to put trust in him, and I did.

He took a second longer than he had been to pull out enough for me to breathe, and then slid all the way out, his cock just barely close enough for me to lick it. I panted, mouth still wide open, and he stroked up my neck to my chin. He shut my mouth gently, and I looked up at him, feeling betrayed.

He cupped my head, gently sweeping my hair aside as he lifted the headrest back up. He pressed a kiss to my forehead, ignoring the looks I was giving him.

He traced his nails down my body as he moved around me, pausing at my side to draw spirals from my nipples out over my breasts, but then he slid his hands down, raking his nails over my sides, across to my thighs. I thrusted my hips up to chase the feeling of his nails, but he shook his head at me. He rubbed down my leg as he walked around it, rubbing up it as he stepped closer.

He rested both hands on my inner thighs, and he watched me. My chest heaved, and I stared down at him, my eyes flicking from his slowly creeping hands up to his face again and again. He licked his lips, then moved fast, his hand coming down in a slap between my legs before I’d even realized it'd lifted. The sting of pain got me to cry out, but it trailed into a moan as he rubbed my clit. I was already on edge from the crop, and I was definitely wet from the second he choked me, so every nerve in my body felt like it was being shocked. He caught my eyes, then dropped down to his knees. I did my best to not think about the saliva, and that wasn’t difficult when he immediately latched onto my clit and started sucking on it. When he shoved two fingers in to rub on my g-spot, I forgot I had any worries at all. He shoved in a third, stretching me and avoiding letting me orgasm. I squirmed a lot, yanking at my cuffs, desperate to get even just a little more, just enough to cum.

He pressed a kiss to my clit, then stood, pulling his fingers out as he did. I stared at him, begging with my eyes, and watched as he sucked the wetness off of each of his fingers. He wiped his hands on his pants, then walked away. He came back holding rope, and he laid it across my chest. He undid an ankle cuff, then pinned the thigh down with his hand. I kept my leg in place as he did the same to my other one. He spread my thighs, crossing my ankles, then did a quick knot. I could move my legs more, but I didn’t need to. He slipped the tail of the rope in my mouth and I bit down on it, still breathing hard.

He squeezed my thighs, dragging his nails down. He pulled away one hand to stroke himself a few times, then the other slid down to hold me open. He rubbed the head of his cock up and down, clearly just trying to frustrate me. It worked, and I whined. He pressed in, moving to grab my shins as he forced in more and more.

I felt tears come to my eyes, thankful for how wet I was before he started. He leaned over me, over my legs, and kissed my neck. I could hear his breath hitch as he bottomed out, and he straightened up, his arms on either side of my ribs. He held the frame to keep him up as he pulled out then slammed back in, already breathing a little hard.

He leaned on one arm, changing angle so he could rub my clit as he thrusted. I did what I could to move with him, so I noticed as his pace got a little sloppy. He slowed, changing his angle a bit, seemingly focused on me. He straightened up all the way, pulling out less and instead he pinched my nipple, then grabbed my breast hard. I squirmed, panting and whining. I was so close. He let go of my breast, instead wrapping his hand around my throat.

My grip on the rope with my teeth tightened, yanking my legs up a little more. I clenched my eyes closed tight, moaning through the rope. I was glad I had something to muffle it since I was almost screaming.

He stumbled back as he pulled out, walking carefully around the rack. He yanked the rope out from between my teeth, then turned my head, pulling my mouth open by grabbing my chin. He groaned as he stroked himself, the head of his cock buried in my mouth. I did what I could to bob my head, and he grabbed a fistful of my hair, using it to guide my head. When he came, though, he forced himself down my throat, giving me no choice but to swallow, not that I’d have tried to spit anyway.

He pulled out, and the strangest taste was left behind. Certainly not anything I’d ever experienced, and definitely not something I’d want again. I coughed, trying to clear the taste out, but he just patted my cheek. He was zipping his pants when I heard the sound of footsteps running closer, and he had his belt done by the time I heard Dale yell. “Warin!” The cowboy seemed to dim a little, and he turned to Dale. “Warin, you step away from her, now!”

The cowboy, Warin?, held up his hands, stepping away as Dale moved closer to me. Dale kept eye contact with the cowboy, even as he undid my cuffs. Warin shook his head, as if to say it’s too late, and Dale let out a sigh that I’m pretty sure was the word “fuck.” He helped me undo the knot on my ankles, yanking me to my feet. My muscles were jelly though, and he ended up shielding me with his body. He shot Warin a few times, with no hesitation, then shoved me toward the door. He grabbed my backpack on our way out, noticing its emptiness. “Where’s the revolver I gave you?” he asked, glancing into the bag and not immediately seeing it.

I thought for a second, then answered, “It’s on my dresser at home, I think. Fuck, I should’ve grabbed it!”

We ran through the silent park,, the sound of my bare feet and Dale's shoes hitting the pavement and our panting seeming so loud. I was just glad we didn’t run into any of my coworkers as we headed toward the employee entrance. He handed me my locket, and I looped it back around my wrist. We made it to the parking lot before he let go of my arm to throw open my door. I slid in, my legs barely cooperating.

We were on the road for a few minutes before Dale cleared his throat. “You do realize how bad of a decision fucking a creature like that is, right?”

I retched in response, the roiling in my stomach hitting a peak. Dale yelled at me not to puke in the car, so I barely had the window down enough when I leaned out of it, inky black goo coming up. I coughed, focused on just getting whatever it was out.

Dale was staring straight ahead, pointedly, and when I stopped gagging for a second, he took the opportunity to speak. “So, uh, we’re gonna stop at your place. Get some clothes on, please, then Only grab what you need, because we have to get the fuck out, and fast."

**Author's Note:**

> I just really like the idea of Warin being affectionate and sweet while absolutely wrecking Leah and also she's just running through the park naked, Dale holding her arm to keep her moving.


End file.
